Orange Otter Network
The Orange Otter Network is a cable television network that airs original and acquired programs under a license from the production company. Founded by Sophie the Otter, it is targeted at kids, teens and adults. It even has a news show called Orange Otter News. History Orange Otter Media, the owner of the network, was founded in 1983 by Sophie the Otter and former Drillimation Studios employee Hideo Yamaguchi, who had replaced the first director after the 20th episode of the first season of Magical Girl Team Lucky Star after Yamamoto was assassinated the day after the episode aired, up until the ninth episode of season three of Magical Girl Team Lucky Star, who was fired due to "performance issues". Orange Otter Network's Preschool Club *Blue's Clues *Sesame Street *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Arthur *Little Bear *Thomas & Friends (Season 6-present) *PB&J Otter *Big Bag *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Out of the Box *Adventures of the Little Koala *The Get-Along Gang *Ovide and the Gang *Maple Town *The Magic School Bus *Sylvanian Families (1987) *Doc McStuffins *Sofia the First *Welcome to Pooh Corner *Dumbo's Circus *The Noddy Shop *The Mr. Men Show (1997 & 2008 versions) *Rugrats (originally on Toon Lagoon, but moved to Preschool Club in 2015 to suit the target age more) *Lumpkin's Play-Place (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Baby Sophie (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Cherry Primrose's Storytime (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Sing Along with Joyce and Jane (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Art with Ann (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *The Kids Of GoAnimate! (Orange Otter Network Original Series) Shorts *Will Quack Quack *Spot the Dog *BrainPOP Jr. *Manners With Max *Poky and Friends Orange Otter Network's Toon Lagoon *SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-3 only) * The Harveytoons Show * Noveltoons * Looney Tunes * Popeye *The Powerpuff Girls *Pokémon (anime) (Seasons 1-8) *Phineas and Ferb *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Steven Universe *Clarence *The Legend of Korra *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Total Drama series (except All-Stars) *Popples (1986 series) *Rocko's Modern Life *Littlest Pet Shop *Shirt Tales *Kissyfur *The Raccoons *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Gravity Falls *The Wuzzles *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *DuckTales *Paw Paws *Batman: The Animated Series *Recess *House of Mouse *Timon and Pumbaa *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Pecola *Seabert *The Care Bears (DiC/Nelvana series) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Mixels *The Wombles (70's & 90's series) *Trap Door *Ren and Stimpy *Angry Beavers *Thomas & Friends (Series 1-5) *The WilliamWill2343 Super Show (Orange Otter Network Original) *Sophie the Otter's Adventures in the World of GoAnimate (Orange Otter Network Original) *Olingual (Orange Otter Network Original) *Ask Sophie the Otter (Orange Otter Network Original) *Funtimes with Friends (Orange Otter Network Original) *Wildlife Stories (Orange Otter Network Original) (Ended in late 2015 due to lack of popularity) *Decade Dingoes (Orange Otter Network Original) *Stripe Stars (Orange Otter Network Original) *BellHop's Hotel (Orange Otter Network Original) *The Adventures of Julie Ginger (Orange Otter Network Original) *The Sherlock Otters (Orange Otter Network Original) *Nonsense! (Orange Otter Network Original) * The All-New Wild Puffalumps(Orange Otter Network Original) * Go Go Jared! (Orange Otter Network Original) * Comedy World (Orange Otter Network Original as of 2014) * CuddlesWorks (Orange Otter Network Original since Icy Days) *Puffle Trouble * Tamagotchi! (English dub) * R.O.B.O * Ernest For Hire * Will Wolf series * Lucky Star (original and Drillimation series, also known as Mortal Kombat: Magical Girls of the Earthrealm) * Mr. Driller: The Series * The New Super Mario Show (Orange Otter Network Original) * Angry German Kid *Pingy: Get Back at Ya! (Orange Otter Network Original) *Chrome's Vacation Shorts *Sports Cartoons *Cartoons That Never Made It *Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained *BrainPOP *Take Two With Phineas and Ferb Orange Otter Network's Grounded Galaxy *Barney Gets Grounded *Anabelle Gets Grounded *Paul Gets Grounded *The Stooge Family *Zara Gets Grounded *Walter Gets Grounded *Caillou Gets Grounded *Someone Else Gets Grounded *The Best of Penny and Mitch Gets Grounded *Dan Hamming Gets Grounded *Brandi and the Friends Get Grounded *Sister Jigglypuff Gets Grounded *Fat Jelly's Grounded Tales (Orange Otter Network Original) *The Retro Crew Gets Grounded (Orange Otter Network Original) *Annachanish's Alice Gets Grounded (Orange Otter Network Original) *The Troublemakers' Grounded Stories (Orange Otter Network Original) *Moe and Joe Gets Grounded (Orange Otter Network Original) *Darkwell Gets Grounded (Orange Otter Network Original) * Wilde Wolf's Grounding Life (Orange Otter Network Original) *James the Animator Presents: Troublemakers (Orange Otter Network Original) *Alternate Universe Oddities (Orange Otter Network Original) Orange Otter Network's Adult Animation Apartment *Family Guy *South Park *Drawn Together *The Simpsons *Beavis and Butthead *American Dad *The Cleveland Show *Bob's Burgers *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Squidbillies *King of the Hill *Metalocalypse *Robot Chicken *Daria *The Boondocks *Celebrity Deathmatch *Happy Tree Friends *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (English dub) *Undergrads *The Gregory Horror Show *Top Stick *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *The David and Barry Show *HTF 3D (Orange Otter Network Original created by Christian Adams) *Mimitchi's Not-So-Kiddie's Days (Orange Otter Network Original broadcasted in the former Red Sonic Sez timeslot) *Why, Kuchipatchi?! (Orange Otter Network Original broadcasted in the former Teletubbyland Human timeslot) *Dark Troublemaker Lives - The Secret (Orange Otter Network Original) Orange Otter Network's Movie Mania *Sophie the Otter and Friends' Journeys series *Disney Movies *Wallace And Gromit Movies * DreamWorks Movies * Warner Bros. Movies * Sony Pictures Movies *Paramount Movies *Marvel Cinematic Universe *Star Wars Trilogy *Star Trek Movie Trilogy *Indiana Jones Trilogy *Back To The Future Trilogy *Go!Animate: The Movie *GoAnimate: The Movie 2 *GoAnimate: The Movie 3 *Godzilla Series *Drillimation Classics *Tamagotchi: The Movie *Tamagotchi: Happiest Story In The Universe! *Comedy World: The Movie * Any Comedy World TV specials Orange Otter Network's Sitcom Street *Girl Meets World *Boy Meets World *Full House *The Brady Bunch *Gilligan's Island *Family Ties *The Fresh Prince of Bel Air *All That *Hannah Montana *Lizzie McGuire *Saved by the Bell *Family Matters *Step by Step *Happy Days *I Love Lucy *Modern Family *GoComedy Tales *Xaio Xaio! *The Beverly Hillbillies *The King of Queens *Dinosaurs (1991 series) *The Muppet Show *Pingy's Therapy (Orange Otter Network Original Series) Orange Otter Network's Sci-Fi Frenzy *The Outer Limits *The Twilight Zone (1956 TV Series) *Stargate SG-1 *Doctor Who *Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV Series) *Defiance *The X-Files *Star Trek: The Original Series *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Star Trek: Voyager *Star Trek: Enterprise *Blastronauts (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Really, It's Just Mametchi (Orange Otter Network Original broadcasted in the former GoAnimate X timeslot) Orange Otter Network's Drama City *General Hospital *Charlie's Angels *Scandal *Castle *Grey's Anatomy *The Love Boat *The Streets of San Francisco *Lost *Agent Carter *Matlock *The Young and The Restless *Once Upon a Time *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Adam-12 *ER (1984 series) *ER (1994 series) *CHiPs *Alfred Hitchcock Presents *Dragnet *Little House on the Prairie *KuroMametchi: Black as Kuro (Orange Otter Network Original broadcasted in the former Crystal's Life timeslot) Orange Otter Network's Horror Vision (31 day movie marathon) *Universal Frankenstein series *Hammer Frankenstein series *Hammer Draculq series *1930s-40s Universal Mummy series *Hammer Mummy series *2000s Mummy series *Godzilla series (spread across several days) *Friday The 13th series (Spread across two days) *A Nightmare On Elm Street series *Scream series *Alien series (aired alongside the Predator series) *Predator series (aired alongside the Alien series) *Halloween series (aired on Halloween) Schedule Orange Otter Network Schedules Mass Cancellation On October 4, 2015, the following shows were cancelled due to time constrains and being too expensive for the network to handle: *Crystal's Life *GoAnimate X *Disneyist *YouTube Master *The Barney Bunch (also cancelled due to lack of quality) *Teletubbyland Human *No Way Out Insanity *Red Sonic Sez The Mametchi Correctional House staff revived Red Sonic Sez and Teletubbyland Human a week later and submitted one episode of the revived Red Sonic Sez and one of the revived Teletubbyland Human. They are still under review by the OON staff, as the MCH staff claimed that they developed their episode of Red Sonic Sez and Teletubbyland Human in 10 seconds. They also claimed that they made it the right amount of money for the network to handle. Category:Projects Category:Organizations